


See the Flames Inside my Eyes (They Burn So Bright)

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Nights of Sexy (Lesbian/Gay) [3]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 12 Nights of Sexy, 12 Nights of Sexy (lesbian version), 12NOS, 69, 69696969696969, F/F, Fluff, Girl - Freeform, Girl Direction, Is the best, Kink, Lesbian, Licking, M/M, Sex, Smut, cumming, girl harry, girl louis, larry smut, lesbian larry, lesbian smut, lol, mutual, mutual stimulation, not much bdsm too, nothing much to tag actually, pussy, sucking, you knwo what 69 is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(FOR GAY VERSION CLICK <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3208082">HERE</a>)</p><p>Day 4</p><p>Louis ponders a bit, "Hmm...Well I don't know 'bout you, but I'm feeling like eating you out."</p><p>Harry turns towards her girlfriend, smiling wide, "Me too."</p><p>Louis' gaze burns into Harry's for an intense moment, before smirking, "I know, let's 69 then."</p><p> </p><p>Or, Harry's birthday is coming up. And they settle on 69 for the day.</p><p>12 Nights of Sexy (now 8 left), what would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the Flames Inside my Eyes (They Burn So Bright)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to think my summary is so lame.
> 
> I'm drafting this on 21/1 and wifi is being a bitch.
> 
> 69, lol
> 
> thank you for all your supports!!!!!!!!!!!

"What should we do today?" Harry asks as they're lying side by side on the bed, fresh from shower (of course they share one together).

Louis ponders a bit, "Hmm...Well I don't know 'bout you, but I'm feeling like eating you out."

Harry turns towards her girlfriend, smiling wide, "Me too."

Louis' gaze burns into Harry's for an intense moment, before smirking, "I know, let's 69 then."

"Gre-e-at..." Harry nods and stretches out her word, shifting around so her body is pressing onto Louis'.

Harry crashes her lips onto Louis’ roughly, wanting to taste her girlfriend as soon as possible. Louis reacts immediately by instinct and opens her mouth willingly. The kiss is raw and heavily salivated, although they’ve just spent a relatively sweet moment a few seconds ago.

Harry messily sucks in Louis' full bottom lips and moans when Louis' hands clutches at her bum. She tucks in her tongue and catches Louis’ as they lock in a complete tango. Both girls are panting loud and the kiss is heated and rushed, but they don't care about the mess they make.

Harry’s sinful lips leave Louis’ mouth soon though, too soon for the older girl’s liking. Just when she is about to whine in protest, Harry swipes the tip of her tongue along Louis' sharp cut jawlines, down to the joint where her neck meets her shoulders, and bites down hard.

Louis gasps from the little eruption of pain and moans, hands grabbing at Harry's hips and bringing the girl close. The smaller girl licks and sucks at the bite mark she has just made, grinning as a love bite is slowly forming. 

"Turn around, Hazza. Let our fun begin." Louis commands softly, pushing the girl and motioning her body.

Harry quickly complies and turns, so that her head is in between Louis' legs and her own exposed pussy is hit by the other girl's hot breaths. She softly blows on Louis' cunt, thumbing at the heated skin with the soft pad of her fingers.

Louis licks a wet stripe up Harry’s slit, breathing in the sweet scent of the pre-orgasm. Harry jerks forward at the stimulating sensation, an involuntary whimper slipping past her lips.

The smaller girl pries Louis’ labia apart and uses her index finger to rub at the bright pink clitoris. Louis gasps then nuzzles her face into Harry’s cunt. Harry sticks out the tip of her tongue to softly touch at the clit, as if she’s testing the water.

Louis follows suit then. Her tongue swim it’s way to the outer circle of the muscle of Harry’s vagina, resting it there as the smaller girl spasms, her hole clenching and unclenching.

When Harry has adjusted the fluttering wet feeling in her stomach, she plugs her tongue in Louis’ hole, swirling and flickering, getting through the rough patch.

Something thick and wet and incredibly hot enters Harry. Louis’ tongue, of course. Harry pulls up her hips slightly, only to push it down to Louis’s face. Louis chokes on her breath a bit, but she happily accepts the affection and sucks harder at Harry’s hole, causing the smaller girl to let out a strangled moan against Louis' own cunt.

“Ah, Lou, fuck.” Harry mumbles, curling up her tongue skillfully to hit directly at the extra sensitive nerves somewhere along the smooth wall in the tunnel which her lips wrap around.

Louis swallows a loud whimper and thrusts her hips forward, fucking herself on Harry’s tongue, while her tongue’s own movement never slowing down.

“You’re so sweet, babe, so wet.” Louis says, voice low and husky. Her lips are swollen from kissing and sucking at Harry’s clitoris.

“Hmm…” Harry keens and nibbles at the soft skin of Louis’ slit, biting ever so gently only to send shivers over her girlfriend’s spine, but not enough to cause any sort of pain. She bobs her head up and down the patch of Louis’ pussy, from the top down to her anus.

“Ah—“Louis licks and kisses at Harry’s semi-abused, fully exposed hole, “Hazza you tongue is so—ah—tasty, make me fucking hard.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Harry teases, blowing cool air again on Louis’ cunt, “Fuck, Lou, ahh.”

Harry takes in a sharp breath as she feels a cool finger slips into her, curling up and nudging at her sweet spot gently. Louis only uses one finger, twisting it around. She knows the smaller girl is far from satisfied if only being fucked on one finger, but that’s her point. Teasing is what adds the spice and flavouring, making all of these more exciting.

In return, Harry trusts her tongue in and out and kisses messily at the slit. Louis, also, pulls out her index finger and snogs at Harry’s hole, changing the angles every now and then.

The pulses at their sweet spots are throbbing and painfully hard. Although the intensity level of pleasure they offer each other is not as much as they would usually gives, the mind-blowingness of having the fantastic sensation of being fulfilled and their own tongue plunging into each other’s tight holes at the same time is enough to throw both girls over the edges.

Harry whimpers loudly and closes her eyes, feeling the familiar stir rushing over her head and her tongue is working on its own.

The situation is similar to Louis too. It’s like she is falling upside down to a paradise that is flaming up. The overwhelmingness is so intoxicating, so insatiable, so endearing that a shiver would run down your spine whenever you think about it.

It’s like getting lost in a never ending circle. Their bodies are intertwined, their limbs tangled, their breathing syncs and their scent mingles. It’s like their soul is slowly immersing and swirling into each other’s, they are becoming one.

And that’s what six-nineing like.

“L-Lou, ahh. More, please, give me more.” Harry keens, eyes slowing tearing up because of the irresistible pleasure of getting aching hard from being the giver and the receiver.

Louis picks up at her speed and sucks sloppily at Harry’s hole, rubbing her lips rawly on Harry’s clitoris, which she knows is the second most sensitive spot of the smaller girl. Harry plunges in her tongue in equal force ad tries to swallow down every pleasure she can get.

Harry aims at the sweet spot of Louis’ and hits at it continually, as if she’s encouraging Louis to go all out and gives her best shot.

Louis is panting harshly, the stirring is tugging at the lower pit of her stomach, begging to come out. Her moans are muffled as her mouth is currently fully occupied. The peak is running high and the need is desperate.

“F-fuck, Haz, m’gonna cum. C-cum in your mouth.” She removes her lips momentarily from Harry’s cunt to gasps out.

“Go on, babe, go on. Give me all what you’ve got.” Harry gives Louis' clitoris a few more kitten licks before the older girl is all gasping and moaning.

Louis tucks her tongue into Harry's pink, sensitive hole, her lips tightly attached to the labia as she sucks desperately. 

Harry swipes her tongue and swirls it around Louis' urethral, the place where cum leaks, to stimulate her. She can hear her heartbeat in her ears, she can feel her own vibrating pulse in her vagina, but she pulls all of her climax together and throws them into the movement of her tongue 

"Nghh—" Louis whines out with her tongue continuously hitting at Harry's g-spot, need filling her mind. Her orgasm is building high in her stomach. 

"Viens pour moi, bébé. Vous êtes si beau." Harry rasps out, her voice cracking from the pleasure throbbing against the inside of her vagina.

Translucent liquid leaks out of Louis' cunt, Harry is quick to get them on her tongue and kiss the wetted area clean. As she's all licking and kissing and sucking, she feels something squirting from her own pussy.

"S-Shit, ahh Lou!" She cries out from the sudden release of pleasure. 

"Hmm, so delicious baby." Louis plugs out her tongue from Harry's clenching and unclenching hole, moaning from the bitter-sweetness.

After Harry has risen out of her high, she slaps Louis' clitoris gently and rolls off of her girlfriend's body and lies on her back.

The older girl gasps but then sits up, hovering over her girlfriend, sending a flake glare toward her.

"You naughty girl." Louis smirks at Harry and ducks down. 

The green eyed girl giggles and accepts the fond peck on her lips from her girl happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, that's it....tomorrow's work is about they fuck at a corner where Harry's been having fantasies about...  
> And yes, the fantasy is real, because the photo I'm gonna show you is my own room...lol
> 
> Am I talking nonsense??
> 
> -Queen X
> 
>  
> 
> Stalk me  
> \---  
> Tumblr| @[unexposedcharlottelarrystylinson ](http://unexposedcharlottelarrystylinson.tumblr.com)  
> Kik| @larrysecretstylinson  
> Twitter| @[Laters_Larry](http://twitter.com/Laters_Larry)  
> Wattpad| @[UnexposedCharlotte](http://www.wattpad.com/user/UnexposedCharlotte)


End file.
